The invention relates, in general terms, to the technical field of tower cranes, such as those used on building construction sites. More particularly, this invention is concerned with tower cranes having what are known as “suspended” driver's cabs, and, even more specifically, its subject is a foldable cab/pivot unit for a tower crane of this type.